


Harpy's Wings

by FoilSquared



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Abusive Relationships, F/M, Obsession, Possessive Behavior, Stalking, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 17:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18945640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoilSquared/pseuds/FoilSquared
Summary: Valerie loves him, a lot. Nothing will get in her way.Right?Inspired by the song "All Eyes on Me" by OR3O





	Harpy's Wings

9:35 - Laverre City

“I-I’m sorry Valerie but...I already have someone else…”

Those words echoed in the Gym Leader’s head as she replayed the events of the day in her head, wondering exactly what had went wrong. She thought that everything had gone perfectly, but in the end, she just got...rejected. She wanted to know who it was, who treated him better than she did, who gave him more stuff than she did, and who loved him more than she did. She never did get that answer, unfortunately, because in the shock of flat-out rejection, she had run off.

Her phone buzzed.

9:37 PM  
Are u ok?

9:38 PM  
Im fine

That was a lie, she was most definitely not fine at all.

9:41 PM  
I love you as a friend Valerie please dont let there be hard feelings between us

“As a friend” those words hit Valerie like a ton of bricks, no matter how much she loved him in return, to him she was nothing more than “a friend”. She resisted the urge to burst out laughing, what had this other girl done to him? To make him turn a blind eye to everything she had done?

9:42 PM  
Dont worry, there isnt

9:42 PM  
:), do u wanna hang out this Saturday?

Valerie giggled, he was so forgiving, so innocent…

She sought to preserve that innocence, at all costs.

9:43 PM  
Of course, same time, same place?

9:44 PM  
Yup! Good night, Val! :)

She laid back in her bed and sighed. He was heading to bed now, good. She walked over to her dresser, opting to ditch her fancy dress for full black attire. She wasn’t necessarily happy about it, she really enjoyed her dresses, but she couldn’t afford to stick out in the darkness, lest she get caught…

10:26 - Lumiose City Outskirts

Valerie arrived at Calem’s house, taking care to avoid the various cameras dotted around the outside of the house. Now normally Valerie wouldn’t do something so risky, and would opt to look through her cameras instead, there was a lot of risk involved and she didn’t get home until the early hours of the morning, which impacts her performance as a Gym Leader. But she needed to be with Calem right now, to see him, to touch him, to smell him…

She arrived at his window, peering inside to take a good look at her soon-to-be-husband, only to be horrified by what she saw. Calem and Serena having a rather heavy make-out session on his bed. Valerie was in a sense, crushed, to think that the demon that corrupted her beloved Calem was some second-rate, subpar trainer! She had fought Serena a few times before, she had to challenge her gym a few times before finally managing to beat her, and in the end, it was because of pure luck! She didn’t have the skills or the power to protect her precious Calem, so why? Why did he choose this...thing, over her? Her knuckles turned white as she gripped the windowsill, it took every bit of her willpower to not burst through the window and sweep her beloved away, far far away from this demon…

And so, Valerie sighed, defeated, she trudged away from that damned windowsill, back towards the safety of her house. Her sanctum of bliss, of innocence, and of Calem. She shakily kneeled down in front of her shrine, a small desk filled with mementos of her love, pictures, discarded trash, and a few articles of clothing. She put her head down on the shrine and began sobbing, the toll of the day’s events finally shattering her dam of emotions. She knew that Serena must be removed if she would have any chance, that she must be with her precious Calem, after all…

It was fate that they would be together.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Sorry it's so short, I'm really bad at writing long chapters. Or writing in general. Please give feedback! I need it desperately...
> 
> Peace!


End file.
